Well That Was Fun
by Braveandthebold
Summary: Movies AU. A slightly awkward situation leads to a bunch of other things.


Charles rubbed his forehead and sighed as he walked out. That was just… what even was that? When Moira suggested they do something fun on their day off, going to the movies seemed like the perfect idea. Now he was starting to regret that.

"Moira. That was THE WORST movie I have ever seen in my life. I don't even have words for what I just saw. It was horrible. I just. No. Just no."

Moira rolled her eyes and looped her arm around Charles'. "You're just exaggerating. It wasn't _that_ awful."

Charles looked at her incredulously. "Moira. It was pretty bad. Like extremely horrifically bad."

And it was really bad. There was absolutely no plot, the acting was terrible, and the ending didn't even make any sense. He made a mental note to write a very descriptive review when he got home and warn others not to watch it.

"I mean really. There was no chemistry between the love interests. And the mom? No authority whatsoever—"

"_Oof!"_

"Charles! Are you okay?!" Moira quickly ran to his side.

"Uh no no I'm quite alright Moira. Although I think the gentleman I just bumped into is in need of greater assistance."

Bumped into was a bit of an understatement. He basically _fell into_ the guy. And onto the floor. He barely even touched the other man, but of course being the clumsy person he is, his feet decided to act on their own. He would have face-planted into the ground if the other gentleman hadn't been there to catch him. Which also resulted in him spilling the rest of his coke onto the man's turtleneck.

"I am so _terribly _sorry here, um. How about I—" He looked up and made the fatal mistake of peering into the man's eyes. They were a mix between gray and hazel, and Charles couldn't help but be captivated by them. It wasn't just the eyes though. He was quite good-looking in fact. He had a sharp face and looked to be around his thirties at least. But it was the eyes that really did it for him. Charles hadn't realized he'd been staring when the poor gentleman cleared his throat.

"Oh! Gosh I am so sorry. I should get up now. Right. That would be a good idea. Yes uh sorry um let me give you a hand perhaps..?" Charles quickly scrambled up and pulled the other guy up with him. That proved to be another fatal mistake as he stumbled into Charles and the two almost fell down again.

"Uh," Charles blushed and had to avoid his gaze. Which was quite impossible to do seeing as how they were currently pressed up against a wall together. One hand was on Charles' waist while the other was on the wall beside his head, trying to steady the both of them. This was really not the best position to be in right now. And people were certainly staring at them.

Charles gulped and tried looking up again. Their faces were terribly close. And was it just him or was the oxygen in the room suddenly… lacking?

"…rik," the man mumbled.

"P-Pardon? Did you say something?"

"Erik," the man repeated, clearing his throat. "My name is Erik."

Charles stared.

"It's just, well, seeing as how we're in such close proximity I figure we should get to know each other better. Best not to waste the moment," Erik explained as he noticed the confusion on Charles' face.

"O-oh. I see." Erik. His name was Erik.

Erik looked at him expectantly. "Now it's your turn dear."

Charles blushed and almost scowled at Erik's teasing. "Charles," he said as he tried to compose himself. "I'm Charles Xavier."

Erik's mouth curled up into a smile. "Charles. I like that name. Pleasure to meet you then _Charles_." He made sure to put special emphasis on his name.

Charles sucked in a breath and tried not to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He could feel something hot growing in the pit of his stomach, as well as a tingling sensation somewhere near his lower regions. _Down boy_, Charles commanded. He was seriously turned on right now. But he tried to get his mind out of the gutter and not have an erection in a movie theater full of families.

He pressed his knees together to stop from shaking and fisted his hand in his shirt. He was panting a little, and his face was incredibly flushed. He was absolutely, by all means, NOT going to have an erection. Nope. Not possible. Not at all. Unfortunately, Erik decided to choose this very moment to look down. His eyes widened and his smirk faltered. Charles gulped and could feel his pants growing a little too tight around the edges. Was it really that noticeable?

"I uh, see you have a bit of a problem down there," Erik said softly.

Charles proceeded to have a rather nasty coughing fit.

"So are you two going to keep standing there or can I have my friend back?"

The two men turned towards Moira who had her hands on her hips. They both blushed, feeling as though they had been caught doing something bad. Which they had been, in a sense.

Erik slowly drew his hands back and stuffed them into his pockets. Charles tried to calm his mind (and slowly growing erection) down. Then he remembered the soda stain.

"I almost forgot, but I'm afraid I may have gotten a little bit of my drink on your shirt. Why don't you forward me the dry cleaning bill later?" Charles suggested.

Erik looked at him thoughtfully. "While that would be nice and all I feel as if a more, how should I put this? _Meaningful_ compensation is required."

"I'm sorry..? Mmph!" Charles was once again backed against the wall. Only this time Erik's lips were… on his lips. Erik's tongue swiveled around, pushing forcefully into Charles' mouth. Charles gasped and tried pounding against Erik's chest in protest, but it was no use. Erik was already inside, exploring every nook and cranny. Charles was panting, and this time it really was from the lack of oxygen. But dammit. He was _turned on_.

"HEY!" Moira yelled, trying to pull Erik away from him. Erik reluctantly pulled away, smirking down at the very red-faced, glassy-eyed Charles. His lips were swollen, and he could have sworn the bulge in his pants had grown larger.

"I could have you arrested for sexual harassment you know!" Moira continued to yell. "You could even be arrested for rape or—"

"W-wait no, Moira please!" Charles tried to interject. "Please, no don't do that. I'm sure, um, Mr. Erik here has a very _reasonable_ explanation for that, er, thing he just… did."

Erik raised his eyebrow. "That thing I just.. did?"

"Yes, _that thing._"

"Ahh I see. Would you mind if I did 'that thing' again?"

"What? No! Absolutely not! You may not do that again!" Charles huffed in frustration, but maybe he was secretly glad Erik wanted to kiss him again. Not that he would ever say that out loud of course.

"Then how about you give me your number and I take you out to dinner as an apology?"

"You're unbelievable!" Moira pointed an accusing finger at Erik.

"Moira, please!" He turned back to Erik. "And yes, dinner would actually sound lovely. Maybe we could even talk about that drying cleaning bill I mentioned earlier."

"Are you kidding me?!" Moira threw her hands up in the air and stalked off. He would need to explain himself to her later.

He felt something stuffed into his hands and he looked down. It was a crumpled piece of paper with a hastily written number on it. Erik's number. Charles looked up to find a blushing Erik.

"So, er. Call me?"

He had to remind himself to breathe. "Yes! Call you! Yes, I-I most certainly will. Of course. Right then."

Erik smiled and bent down to plant a quick kiss on Charles' cheek. "Great. Hope to see you again ya?"

Charles could only nod dumbly in response. Erik laughed and walked away, leaving a behind a very flustered and confused Charles.


End file.
